Set Fire To The Rain
by Cheerygirl014
Summary: The drama that surrounds the friends in Tree Hill. Brooke & Lucas' marriage is failing and Nathan & Haley have to rethink their entire lives..
1. Authors Note

Set fire to the rain- The drama that surrounds the friends in Tree Hill.

Brooke Davis was a successful designer who fell in love in high school. Her love was to Lucas Scott, star of the basketball team and all around good guy who was there for her and supported her whilst her dreams were coming true. Since leaving high school Brooke went off to college with support from Lucas and her dreams of becoming a designer came true. A few months later Lucas proposed to Brooke and they celebrated with a lavish style wedding surrounded by friends and family. Brooke later fell pregnant with the twins, a girl & a boy, Lucy & Jude and has since given up her love for fashion to raise her two beautiful children and support her rising star writer husband. She is very close with Haley James Scott and they co-run Karens Cafe together.

Lucas Scott is a rising star in his hometown of Tree Hill. He married his high school sweetheart, Brooke Davis, who he has two beautiful children with. Throughout high school and college he had always been the support system for Brooke, putting her career first and her needs before his own but now as its his turn to be successful will his marriage survive? He is very close to his brother, Nathan Scott and his family.

Nathan Scott is a basketball star who got a scholarship from high school to go to college and then ventured into the NBA. He has a supportive wife, Haley, who he married in high school. They both have a young boy named Jamie who they had in college but somehow through the support they both bring to the relationship they managed to make it. What will Nathan do when an injury threatens his whole career and who will be there to support him?

Haley Scott is a young mother who runs a small cafe with her best friend, Brooke Davis. She has been there for her husband and put his career before her own and focused on raising her son to be the best man he can be. What will happen when her husband is forced to rethink his career and who will bring in the money it takes to keep their family comfortable?

This story will be set with the characters being aged 24/25. Jamie Scott is aged 6 and Lucy & Jude Davis-Scott are aged 4. There will be no Peyton in this story well not a Peyton like you see in the show. There may be a Peyton character at some point in the story but nobody knows her and she won't be a main character.


	2. Chapter 1 Born To Die

Chapter 1- Born to die

_Feet don't fail me now_

_ Take me to the finish line_

_ Oh my heart it breaks every step that I take_

_ But I'm hoping at the gates,_

_ They'll tell me that you're mine_

Brooke stumbles around the living room picking up toys that her two children had been playing with only an hour or so earlier. She knew this would be the only down time she would have whilst her children were sleeping. Everything had seemed so much easier when she had Luke around to help her but since he was always working it was getting extremely tough for her. Picking up the toys she places them into the basket and heads to the kitchen. 'No rest for the wicked,' she mutters to herself as she starts on dinner. In about a couple of hours the twins would be awake and be causing some kind of mischief and she knew Lucas would be home tonight so she would make sure she had diner waiting for him. As she's pulling out ingredients from the fridge she feels a familiar buzz in her pocket. 'Hey Hales how's things going?'

'They're alright Brooke I was just calling to check up on you really, I know things are tough at the moment with Lucas being gone so much and I just wanted you to know that the cafe is running smoothly.'

'Thanks Hales I am fine you know how it is what with the kids and Lucas never being here. I am just trying to be supportive you know?' She breathes a sigh of relief hoping that Haley believes her. 'I know your okay doing it all on your own but if you need anything just call me okay?'

'of course Hales i'll see you tomorrow at the cafe.' And with that she shuts of the phone and head back to preparing the meal for later.

Lucas had been pacing backwards and forwards in his office in New York for the past 30 minutes. He needed something to take the stress off, sure one novel had been successful but what if that was all he could have. He glances at the desk and sees the portrait that sits there in a dark wooden frame. Its of Brooke & the twins with big smiles plastered on their faces, when times were much happier. Don't get it wrong Lucas loved his family but after years of sitting in his wife's shadow it was his turn now, and that feeling of power was something he was finding very nice at this moment in his life.

_Buzz..._'Mr Scott there's a Miss Peyton Sawyer to see you' Lucas holds the intercom button down. 'Send her in please' Shit he forgot about this interview with some magazine about his next novel. He quickly smoothes his suit and throws some old rubbing into the trash can and takes a seat behind his desk. 'Hello Mr Scott, my names Peyton i'm here to interview you for our magazine.' A tall, slim blonde woman extends her arm to shake his hand. She has a flirty glint in her eye and he shakes her hand, something Lucas shouldn't be noticing. 'Hello Miss Sawyer it's nice to meet you, please have a seat.'

'Pleasure's all mine Mr Scott I do have to say your much more handsome in person then in the small photo in the back of your book, it doesn't do you justice at all.'

'Why thank you so what can I do for you exactly?' Miss Sawyer rises from her seat to the blinds by the entrance to the office. 'Well Mr Scott I can think of a few things.' She says as she shuts the blinds to the office.

Brooke is sitting in the dining room, watching the clock, in front of a table filled with food. "Moma when's dada home?' Brooke glances down to her legs and sees her 4 year old daughter clutching onto her leg. 'Baby girl why don't you go and play with your brother and I will call daddy.' The little girl climbs to her legs and scuttles off to find her brother. A tear forms in Brooke's eyes as she watches her daughter, she feels sad that Lucas has missed most of their children's' firsts, first steps, first words, firth tooth. She picks up her cellphone and dials the first speed dial on it. 'Lucas Scotts office how may I help you?'

'Linda? Hi its Brooke I was wondering if Lucas had left for the airport already or if I could speak to him?'

'I'm sorry ma'am Mr Scott is busy and I am under strict instructions not to disturb him.'

'Oh Okay well could you tell me when his flight his due, I was under the impression he would be home already.'

'Mrs Scott, something came up and Lucas had to take the next flight expect him home by the morning.'

'Well thank you Linda for your help.' Tears start to form in her eyes.

'Brooke..between me and you, you need to talk to Mr Scott. From one woman to another some things have been going on here and if it were me I would want to know.' Linda waits for response but all she hears is the dial tone.

Brooke sits still, anger building up inside of her, then she hears the sound of laughter coming from the living room and she knows she can't let the kids see her like this. She gets up and wipes her tears away and ventures into the living room.

'So my babies are we all tired?'

'No mama NO! We wants play with bricks!' Jude screams 'Yeah mama you silly we not tired' Lucy giggles. 'Okay you two munchkins lets go bed NOW!' Brooke picks up her two children and carries them upstairs to their room, one under each arm.

Lucas' cab pulls up outside his house, the house he shares with his family. Its dark out, Lucas looks at his watch and he knows Brooke is going to be pissed, she would of expected him home hours ago. He picks up his suitcase and walks into the house, he can see her silhouette in the kitchen. She's got a glass of wine in her hand, 'just what I need' he mutters to himself. She turns to face him, anger in her eyes. 'Hey Brooke, sorry I'm...' He begins but is soon cut off. 'Sorry you're what? Sorry you're late AGAIN? Sorry that whilst you've been sleeping with god knows who I have been here looking after our kids?'

'Brooke please you've clearly had too much to drink and will regret this in the morning so lets just go to bed.'

'No Lucas! What was her name this time? Emily? Laura? Do you really take me for an idiot?'

'Well if you really want to know her name, it was Peyton and lets just say she made me feel more of a man then what you've made me feel for the past for months!' A bottle smashes to the floor and Brooke has another in her hand. 'Oh really just because some bimbo gave you two minutes of satisfaction that makes you feel like a man! Did you think about me? Did you think about how this would effect our children?'

'Brooke please I care so much about our children'

'Yeah it's just me you don't care for anymore right?' Her eyes are streaming with salty tears. 'I don't have time for this i'm going to bed.' Lucas heads for the stairs. 'No you aren't going to sleep in our marital bed after you destroyed our vows, you sleep on the couch.'

'Fine!' Lucas slams his suitcase on the floor and heads for the couch as Brooke makes her way upstairs to her bedroom, their bedroom, and closes the door. The tears become too much for her to handle as she slides into a heap on the floor.

_Walking through the city streets_

_Is it by mistake or design_

_I feel so alone on the Friday nights_

_Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine_

_It's like I told you honey_

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_

_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough_

_I don't know why_


	3. Chapter 2 Turn Back Time

Chapter 2- Turn back time

_ Give me time to reason,_

_give me time to think it through_

_Passing through the season,_

_where I cheated you_

_I will always have a cross to wear,_

_but the bolt reminds me I was there_

_So give me strength,_

_to face this test tonight_

_If only I could turn back time_

_If only I had said what I still hide_

_If only I could turn back time_

_ I would stay for the night. For the night..._

Brooke awakens in the bed she shares with her husband, her husband who has been unfaithful to her certainly more than once. It all hits her and causes pain in her head. 'How could I of been so stupid.' She thinks to herself and makes her way to the bathroom. Switching on the shower, Brooke takes of her pyjamas and collapses under the water.

Downstairs Lucas has already awoken the kids and settled them in the kitchen whilst making them breakfast. 'Dada why momma cry when you go?' Jude asks innocently to Lucas' surprise. 'Well buddy sometimes when your older, way older, you go through some problems.'

'You don't love momma anymore?'

'Oh buddy I love your mother with all my heart, we just have got lost but we will find our way back I promise.' He lightly pinches his sons cheeks and Jude giggles and goes back to eating his food. 'Dada! Am I a princess?'

'Lucy honey you are the prettiest princess there ever was in all the land!' He says a he places a bowl of fruit in front of his daughter.

Brooke makes her way downstairs to where she hears laughter coming from the kitchen. Taking a breathe she stomps in, ignoring Lucas, and makes her way to the coffee. 'How'd you sleep?' Lucas asks 'Really? Your going to ask me that?'

'Well I did'

'Well lets see Lucas, I slept in our marital bed whilst all I could picture in my head was som bending over your desk whilst you take her from behind!'

'Brooke would you not talk like that in front of our kids please.' He grabs his cellphone from out of his pocket and dials a number.

'What are you doing? Don't you dare find some reason to get out of this!' Brooke screams.

'Hales hey it's me look I was wondering if I could drop the kids by with you today for a few hours theres some things me and Brooke need to sort out...Yeah I will drop them off in a few minutes..thanks Hales..cya' He puts his cellphone back into his pocket and walks over to the kids. 'Brooke i'm going to be back in a bit I don't really want the kids to be around when we have this conversation.' She nods at him and makes her way to her kids. 'Okay my babies! Please be good for aunty Haley and remember that I love you.' She kisses the kids on their foreheads and makes her way to the cupboards to look for breakfast.

'Luke! What's going on?' Haley rushes out to the car where look already is manhandling one of the twins out of the car. 'Hales I don't know what to do okay, I messed up and this time it's bad.'

'Lucas Eugene Scott! What did you do?' Haley has the other twin in her arms and is carrying the bags into the house. 'Haley, me & Brooke we are going through a tough time okay. I don't think she can accept the fact that her career is over and mine is now taking off and i'm not going to apologize for that, but I should probably apologize for the fact that I may of slept with somebody else.' His heads to the floor. 'Lucas! You cheated on Brooke? Why would you do that? That girls been there for you! Gave up her career when you guys found out you were going to be parents! She gave everything up for you and this is how you repay her?'

'Hales you don't understand Brooke hasn't been herself in quite some time. It's like she's angry at me for my dreams coming true, she hasn't kissed me in months let alone anything else, what am I supposed to do?'

'you're supposed to talk about it with her! The whole reason me and Nathan get through it is because we talk, you can't just ignore a problem and expect it to go away life isn't like that!' The two adults put the twins in the playroom with jamie and walk towards the front door. 'Listen Luke all I'm saying is talk to her, don't break up your family over something that in a few months time will seem irrelevant.'

'I know Hales I just don't see how we can come back from this.' And with that Lucas heads out of the door. 'Okay children what shall we get upto today huh?'

Brooke gets up from the table and takes all the dirty plates from the sink, throwing them into the water. She's so angry that her life had become this joke, she loved Lucas but a small part of her resented Lucas for having his career and putting it before their children when she had given hers up in a flash for them. She missed the carefree nature she had whilst she was designing, allowing her mind to be creative and she had some form of control. She violently starts washing the china throwing it back into the water, cursing at everything and anything with tears flowing freely down her face. 'You know we have a dishwasher for that.' She hadn't heard Lucas come in. 'Yeah well sometimes thats just not good enough!'

'Brooke you need to stop this and talk to me.' He tries to grab her arm but she throws the cup into the sink and it smashes. 'Get the hell off me Lucas! You don't deserve my time of day. You cheated on your wife, YOU BROKE US! OUR FAMILY IS BROKEN!'

'Brooke stop it! You know you do this all the time. Push me away just like you always do!'

Brooke Yelps and lifts her hand out of the water to reveal blood. 'What have you done Brooke?'

'Lucas it's nothing I must of broke some china.'

'Time out okay, lets get this cleaned up okay?' She nods as she takes a seat at the kitchen table as Lucas gets the first aid kit. 'When did things get so messed up?' She murmurs.

'Well I guess somewhere along the line we forgot our vows?' He chuckles as he cleans the wound on her hand. 'Ever wish you could just go back? I mean don't get me wrong I adore our children, in fact they're probably the best thing you have ever given me, but I feel like I lost some part of myself along the way.'

'Brooke if I could take back what I have done I would gladly but I felt as if you didn't want me anymore, do you remember the last time you held me? Or touched me? Or even looked at me?'

'So that is your justification for sleeping with other women behind my back?'

'Well at least they wanted me, they respected me, they looked at me with longing. The last time you looked at me like that was when our kids were concieved! When did I stop being the man you wanted Brooke?' With one swift movement Brooke is on her feet in front of Lucas and places her mouth onto his. With all the passion she can muster she pulls him into her and wraps her hands around his neck. Lucas' carries Brooke upstairs slowly kissing her neck and earlobes. When they get to the bed, Lucas lays Brooke down and removes his shirt, she starts to kiss his bare chest whilst undoing his belt and pushing his pants to the floor. 'Brooke are you sure you want this?'

'Right now all I want is you Luke, please just be with me.' With permission Lucas for the first time in months, makes love to his beautiful wife.

_ So give me strength,_

_to face this test tonight_

_If only I could turn back time_

_If only I had said what I still hide_

_If only I could turn back time.._

_ I would stay for the night_


	4. Chapter 3 Love You Like A Love Song

Chapter 3- Love you like a love song

_It's been said and done Every beautiful thought's been already sung And I guess right now here's another one So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible A centrefold miracle, lyrical You've saved my life again And I want you to know baby_

Lucas awakes to the sound of beeping coming from the alarm clock. 'I must have been out for a couple of hours' he thinks to himself and rolls over to see an empty space next to him. Slowly rising out of bed he hears the shower running and quite sobs coming from the en suite. 'Brooke?' He calls out but theres no response. Slowly pushing the en suite bathroom door open his mouth drops at the sight before him. Brooke is crawled up on the floor, under the shower, scrubbing her skin. 'Brooke..sweetheart what are you doing?'

'I'm trying to get rid of you! I don't want you on me, not after you've been with those other women, what kind of man are you!'

'Brooke..your skin is red raw your hurting yourself c'mon lets get you out of the shower.' He opens the door to the shower and tries to pull her out. 'Lucas! Get of me, you don't get touch me, why did you do this to me?' She starts punching him in the chest, pulling him further into the shower. 'Brooke stop please i'm getting soaked here!'

'Oh well we better stop this then can't let precious Lucas Scott get his stupid hair wet, tell me have you had any women in this shower?'

'You're being insane Brooke..the only person I have had in this shower is you, the only person I want in this shower is you.'

'Well it's a little late for that now isn't it, now if you'll excuse me I need to get our kids and I want you and your things gone by the time I get back!'

Brooke pulls up in her silver range rover outside the naley household and makes her way inside. 'Hales! It's me! Where are you guys?' Brooke makes her way outside and sees the kids playing around in the pool with Nathan and Haley sitting on the bench.

'Brooke, hey what are you doing here I didn't think Lucas was picking the kids up till later?'

'Yeah well later Lucas won't be around so I thought I would come and get them.'

'Brooke, sweetheart please, tell me what's going on.'

'He cheated Hales, not just one time either and he abandoned us, his family.' Brooke looks at her children having fun and it seems like all her problems just melt away even if it is for a second. 'hey i'm not condoning what he did okay but you have to try and work through this, you two have to make it.'

'I wish I could say It would work Haley but I just can't stop picturing him with all these women and it's going to drive me insane. I asked him to leave, I wanted him gone by the time we got home, I need some time to figure out what i'm going to do.'

'I get it Brooke I really do but just know that me and Nathan are 100% here for you so if you need anything we are all here for you,' she takes Brooke under her arm and squeezes her. 'Hey trouble how are you doing?' Nathan walks over to the girls splashing Haley as he walks past. 'Well well if it isn't the big NBA star Nathan Scott, didn't think you would hang around with lil ol' people like us anymore!' Brooke giggles. 'Well I guess I can't forget about the people who believed in me for all those years but seriously Brooke how are you coping?'

'Why does everybody keep asking me that i'm fine. My husband cheated on me and abandoned his children for months and I was the stupid person who thought everything was okay.'

'I know it's a stupid question Brooke but we love you, you know that, and we care for those two adorable munchkins over there.'

'They are adorable aren't they? Shame It took me falling for a complete ass for me to get them anyway Nate how's life going?'

'Life is good Brooke i'm on leave at the moment, my knees been playing up more then usual but after some rest and well earned TLC from my wife and son i'm sure I will be back in no time!'

'Well thats good to hear Nate it's nice to have you home just a pre-warning your brother may be over later looking for a place to crash as I have kicked him out.'

'Well thanks for the heads up Brookie,'

'Right i'm hungry so how about some lunch then I take my munchkins off your hands.'

Brooke arrives home with the kids in tow and unlocks the front door to her house, their house. Theres a sense of emptiness even with the laughter the kids are making as they scramble to the playroom and thats when she notices it. His jacket Is gone, the jacket he always leaves hanging by the front door, its gone. As is a couple of picture frames from on top of the fireplace. 'Momma! Come play with us pweaassee'

'Oh okay you little monsters what are we playing?' Brooke kneels down in the playroom, surrounded by toys and cushions. 'Momma I think we should make a tent! And then sleep in there.'

'Well okay babies lets make a tent!' Brooke had to admit she was a little glad the kids were keeping her mind busy as she was afraid that the moment that she would stop and think about everything she would break down and she knew she couldn't do that in front of her children. So the three of them continued to build a tent filling it with cushions and blankets and when they were done they proceeded to get inside. 'So how are my little angels doing? You know your mother loves you so very much right?'

'Of course we do momma we love you and daddy the most! We want daddy home so we can show him our tent.' Jude says with the look of hope in his eye that kills Brooke. 'Well guys I think it may just be us for a little while, your daddy he loves you two very much, but sometimes when your a big grown up the people who you love the most can change. Now that doesn't mean they aren't great people it just means that sometimes you grow apart.' 'Whoa momma you're really smart' Lucy cuddles up to her mother.

After a few minutes the kids are snoring so Brooke wiggles her way out of the tent and heads to the kitchen. She reaches for her cell and starts to call him, even if she doesn't want to speak to him she needs to sort out a routine for the kids. 'Hi, you've reached Lucas' cell i'm not available right now but leave a message and I will get back to you..' She closes her cell phone and sighs. 'this is not the first time I have heard that voicemail message'

Meanwhile at Nathan & Haley's..

'Nate, do you think they will find their way back to each other?' Haley looks at him with pain in her eyes. 'I hope so Hales, I think they have just taken each other for granted, but those kids need their parents together and happy.'

'Not everybody is as lucky as me I guess, wonderful husband and happy child, Nate I love you so much.'

'Eh don't get teary on me now Mrs Scott, i'm not going anywhere!' He holds her in his arms and for a second its peaceful in their house.

_Knock knock_

'I'll get it babe go see if Jimmy jams alright.' Haley nods and lets Nathan go get the door.

'Well well Lucas I expected you here about an hour ago.'

'She told you then, she's thrown me out, can you believe it!' Lucas carries his suitcase in and dumps it into the living room. 'Well actually dude I can believe it, you couldn't of expected her to stay with you after you sleeping around, surely even you aren't that stupid.'

'If your going to give me a lecture I will just check in to a hotel, I came here because I thought you guys were here for me.'

'We are man but you have to understand Brooke is the mother of your kids, those two children mean the world to us and right now their world is a confusing mess thanks to you two!'

'I know that okay! I just feel so lost right now.' He looks down at the floor and is soon consoled by Haley who comes into the living room and gives him a cuddle. 'Lucas it's going to be okay this isn't the end for you and Brooke you two will find your way back to each other it just may take some time.'

'Thanks Hales i'm going to get some sleep I will be gone in the morning I need to go back to New York for a 4 of weeks finish the dedication to the novel and clear my head, please keep an eye on Brooke and if she needs me I will have my cell.'

'Lucas you can't just vanish! I thought you were going to fight for her, stick it out, it will get better.'

'Hales I have to go, she needs her space, and i'm going to miss her, Jude and Lucy so much but this is what I have to do.'

'Okay Luke well get some sleep we will see you when your back I guess.'

_3 weeks has passed since Lucas left Tree Hill to go and work in New York and its been far from easy..._

'Hey Linda, it's Brooke can you please put me through to Mr Scotts office?'

'Of course my love! How are you?'

'Holding it together for the sake of the kids, you know how it is.'

'Of course well I send my love, now putting you through honey.' Lucas picks up the phone in his office. 'Lucas Scott Speaking..'

'Well if it isn't my doting husband, I thought you may want to know how your children were.'

'Brooke i'm a bit busy here at the moment trying to get this book sorted, but fine put them on the phone.'

'Nah you know what as you care so little about them obviously as you just take off without even saying goodbye you don't have to talk to them!'

'Don't be like this Brooke I need to get this done so I can focus on fixing our family.'

'Well It appears all the damage you've done may be unfixable, tell me Lucas, is it a blonde of brunette you have bent over your desk?' And with that she hangs up the phone and slams it back onto the kitchen counter. A wave of nausea hits her suddenly causing her to run to the downstairs toilet. She slams her fist on the toilet seat and the remainders of lunch enter the bowl. 'God dammit! This can not be happening to me again.'

'Momma what are you doing in the toilet? Are you sick?' Lucy kneels on the ground with her mother and starts to run her back. 'I saw daddy doing this last time you were sick and thought it make you better.' She grins and it warms Brooke's heart. 'sweetheart can you go grab mommy's phone I need to get Haley over here.' The 4 year old skips off to get the cellphone and is back 2 minutes later. 'Thank you hunny now go and play with your brother and when Haley gets here I will make you some peanut butter & jelly sandwiches!'

'okay momma but no crusts this time! Just how daddy makes them!.' Lucy skips off back into the playroom and Brooke can hear the two laughing and giggling. She punches in the Scotts number and anxiously waits for Haley to answer.

'Scott residence!.'

'Haley! It's Brooke I need you to come over please as soon as you can!'

'Brooke whoa slow down what's going on? Are the twins okay? Are you okay?'

'Hales the kids are fine I, however, aren't so much I need to you come over here and I need you to bring something.'

'Okay Brooke that's fine Nathan has taken Jamie to the park for a couple of hours and the cafe is being watched by one of the waitresses I can come by what do you need?'

'I need you to bring a pregnancy test..' Brooke waits for Haley's response. 'Wait what? I thought you and Lucas hadn't been together for months, oh Brook you haven't slept with somebody else have you? This will kill him.'

'Firstly he slept around first lets not forget that he could of easily knocked up other women and secondly I slept with Lucas a few weeks ago now, it was a mistake, I was mad and he was mad it was a stupid mistake.' Her voice starts to crack and Hales knows she's going to cry at any moment. 'Okay Brooke I will be there shortly.' With that Haley hangs up the phone and all Brooke can hear is the dial tone.

'Brooke! I'm here.' Haley lets herself in through the front door of the house and hears the kids talking to Brooke in the kitchen. 'Hey Hales, how are you?'

'I'm fine Brooke, I brought what you asked for.' Brooke nods and takes the bag from Haley. 'Momma, what's in there? Is it toys for us?' Jude asks excitedly. 'No baby boy this isn't for you it's for mommy. I just need to get a few things done so you two are going to be extra good for aunty Haley.'

'Okays momma, can we have our lunch now?' asks Lucy. 'Of course you can sweetie, Hales i'm just going to go do this, i've made some sandwiches and help yourself to whatever you want.'

'Okay Brooke hurry back and tell me!' Brooke heads out of the kitchen and upstairs to the en quite bathroom. She places the box by the sink and starts undoing her trousers. 'I guess this is the moment of truth.'

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony _

_There's no way to describe what you do to me You just do to me, what you do And it feels like I've been rescued I've been set free I am hypnotized by your destiny You are magical, lyrical, beautiful You are...I want you to know baby_

_Okay guys thats the end of Chapter 3, I hope your all liking the story. I appreciate the reviews and if anybody has any ideas or suggestions feel free to add them. Just wanted to clear up a couple of things, You may see Peyton for a brief part in this story but she isn't the same character as she is in the show, there isn't going to be a 'pucas' I can't write for her so she won't really be appearing in the story. Think of her as a random slut girl in this story. Now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW people I need to know what you think _

_p.s i'm also looking for a beta so if anybody is interested send me a message. :D _


	5. Chapter 4 Princess Of China

Chapter 4- Princess Of China

_Hello everybody time for chapter 4, for some reason I just can't stop writing but I did want to say a huge thank you to dianehermans your reviews are awesome and I love reading what you want to happen with the story. So back to the chapter there has been a small time jump of a couple of weeks...enjoy! _

_Once upon a time somebody ran_

_Somebody ran away saying fast as I can_

_I've got to go... got to go_

_Once upon a time we fell apart_

_You're holding in your hands the two Halves of my heart_

_Ohhhhh, ohhhhh!_

_**Knock Knock***_

Lucas opens the door to the house and slowly makes his way inside. 'Coming!' He hears Brooke shout from the kitchen, unaware that he's walked in. Then they come face to face, he looks into her eyes, which look tired and she look pale and exhausted. 'Brooke...hi.'

'Hi? Really thats all you have to say to your wife?' She looks mad, he thinks to himself but he wouldn't of expected anything less. 'What are you doing here Lucas?'

'I'm here to see my kids Brooke, and you.'

'Well the kids are somewhere in this huge house being menaces as per usual and i'm tidying the kitchen, somebody thought it would be a good idea to throw flour everywhere whilst we were baking cookies.'

'Sounds like Lucy.' He chuckles to himself. 'How did the novel turn out?' Brooke says in a monotone voice. 'Well it's finished maybe you could read it first before it's released?'

'Yeah...Maybe..You should find the kids, I hate to think about what they are destroying next.' Brooke then turns back to the kitchen surface and carries on cleaning. Lucas senses something isn't right with her but pushes the thought to the back of his mind as he makes his way upstairs.

Lucas makes his way into the bedroom they once shared and hears giggles coming from the en suite. He pushes the door open and sees his little girl sitting cross legged on the floor. 'Daddy!'

'Hey crazy girl, what are you doing?'

'I'm playing dress up I want to look like mummy, she's pretty.' Lucy picks up the lipstick and continues to draw around her mouth. Lucas laughs, 'god I have missed you guys.' He mutters to himself. 'Daddy did you miss mummy, she missed you, I hear her sometimes crying to herself and saying how much she loves you.'

'Hunny, I love your mother with all my heart and i'm never going to leave you guys again, I promise.' He gets up and starts washing his hands in the sink. 'Daddy, what does this do?' Lucy holds up a white stick in the air. 'Sweetheart where did you find that?'

'It was in momma's bag of lipsticks, I haven't seen this one before.' Lucy looks at Lucas, whose face has drained of colour. 'Lucy can you go check on your brother please.' She nods and climbs to her feet, dropping the stick on the floor as she runs off down the hallway. Lucas falls to the floor and puts his head into his hands. 'How could I let this happen?' He thinks to himself. He picks up the white stick, pulls himself up off the floor.

'Brooke.. when were you going to tell me?'

'Tell you what Lucas?'

'Don't play dumb with me, Lucy found this upstairs!' Lucas shoves the white stick into her hands. 'I have no idea what your talking about Lucas.'

'Don't do that! Don't avoid this conversation!'

'Lucas this is none of your business you made your choice the day you chose your career over us!' Brooke turns to walk away but Lucas grabs her arm. 'Luke your hurting me stop!'

'You make me crazy Brooke, you could of called me and told me, you know I would of got on the first flight back!'

'Lucas please let go of me that hurts..' Brooke winces in pain as unbeknownst to Lucas he has hold of her by the arm and is squeezing tighter and tighter the more angry he gets. 'Lucas i'm pregnant please let me go it really hurts!' Lucas looks Brooke in the eyes and sees tears forming. 'Brooke i'm..i'm so sorry.'

'Lucas please just go! I don't need you anymore! I don't even know who you are anymore! That boy I fell in love with has gone and as far as I can see he's not coming back! NOW LEAVE!' Lucas lets go of her hand and heads towards the front door. 'Daddy! No don't go please we will be good we promise!' Lucas looks down at the little boy and little girl holding on to his legs. 'Angels daddy has to go but I won't ever leave you or your mom.'

Lucas walks out of the door and heads towards his car leaving Brooke a crumbled mess inside.

'Hales? Are you okay?' Nathan asks as he walks into the kitchen of his home carrying his young son. 'Hey guys! I'm alright how was the river court?'

'Mom I beat dad by 7 points! It was awesome I made this shot that was so far away from the basket!'

'Wow I wished I could of seen it why don't you go get washed up and then you can have some dinner?' Jamie runs off upstairs to get changed leaving his parents in the kitchen. Nathan sits down on a bar stool and starts to rub his swollen knee. 'Babe shouldn't you be resting that knee? We want you all fit for the playoffs'

'I know Hales but I can't resist playing a game with my boy, he's getting really good. So you gonna tell me whats on your mind, you've had that look on your face ever since we got in, like you're thinking about something.'

'I'm just a bit worried about Brooke if I tell you something you can't tell anybody okay?'

'Sure thing whats up?'

'It's about Brooke.'

'Oh..what's my sorry excuse of a brother done now?'

'Well Brooke asked me to go over to her house a couple of weeks ago and it turns out that she's pregnant.'

'I see..i thought her and Lucas were barely talking let alone doing the 'nasty.'

'Yeh that's what I thought. It would seem they have been a lot closer then they both made out.' She puts a glass of orange juice down in front of Nathan on the counter. 'How'd she take the news?'

'Well to be perfectly honest, not so well, she's already struggling to look after the twins and work at the cafe. I'm very worried about her.'

'Well is she going to tell Lucas? I mean although he's being a complete jackass he has a right to know.'

'I don't know I mean he's not been around, I just want to be able to help out you know?'

'Baby you're already helping out so much there's not much more you can do just be there for her I guess when she needs you.'

'I don't know what I would do if I were in her situation I mean I only have one child and that's enough, if you left me alone I would be completely lost.' She looks down at her feet. 'C'mere Hales, listen i'm never ever going to leave you so you don't have to worry about that. You and Jamie are my world, there will always be some job waiting for me, you two are what's important.'

'I wish Lucas could think like that. I don't know whats happened with him lately, he was never the kind to cheat, I think this is some kinda power trip that he's on.'

'Don't worry about it Hales i'll speak to him or I could hit him until he sees sense?'

'As much as Brooke would probably appreciate that lets just stick with the talking for now.' Nathan wraps her in his strong arms and for a moment Haley feels relief. 'Ewwww dad stop that's really gross, mom where's the food?'

'My son, always ruining a moment.' Nathan laughs.

Later that evening Brooke needs to get out and clear her head so she drops the kids at Nathan and Haley's and heads to the cafe. It gets towards the end of the shift and Brooke is there alone tidying up behind the counter.

_**Ding Ding**_

'Sorry we're closing!' She shouts but without looking up at who she's speaking to. 'I won't be here long I just wanted to see what Lucas Scott's wife looked like!' She looks up and stares at the slim, tall blonde woman who had just walked in. 'Well now you've seen her you can leave and it's soon to be ex-wife.'

'Oh really, that's a bummer, I didn't think lil ol' me could destroy a marriage.'

'Excuse me? Who the hell are you and why are you in my cafe?' Anger starts building up inside her and she knows she will have to calm down if not for the sake of the woman in front of her but for her baby. 'Well how do I introduce myself? Hi i'm Peyton and I'm the girl your husband bent over the desk in his New York office and fucked?'

'Listen I don't know why you're here but I don't care Lucas can fuck whoever and whatever he wants!'

'Who are you trying to fool exactly cos I don't particularly believe anything you're saying, of course you care, I could go into more detail if you want?'

'I think you should just leave to be honest, and honey let's get it straight you were just a pity fuck okay, Lucas wasn't getting it at home from his wife so he found the first slut he could find who would willingly open her legs for a married man, who by the way has a family!' Brooke starts to feel the pain in her lower abdomen but ignores it. 'Oh yes you're two adorable children Lucy and Jude right? They are the cutest kids I have ever seen eh maybe they can call me their step mummy.'

'Look bitch I suggest you leave now before I do something I will later regret.' Brooke takes a step closer to the counter and Peyton moves also closer to the counter so they are right in each others faces. 'Okay but before I go I will leave you with this little thought, whilst he was fucking me he would tell me how Brooke never lets me do this and Brooke is a prude and when he moaned my name as he came inside of me you and your joke of a family weren't even a tiny thought in his pretty little head.' And with that Peyton walks out of the cafe. Brooke runs towards the door and locks it, flips the closed sign over and crumbled to the floor tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Hey Bro what are you doing here?' Nathan asks as Lucas strolls inside the house. 'Well Hales called and asked if I could drop the kids back with Brooke as she couldn't'

'Yeah she's a bit preoccupied with Jamie at the moment. How are you anyways?'

'Well Brooke's pregnant and my family is falling apart co I guess you could say i've been better.'

'Look bro I said to Haley I would talk to you but this is all your own doing man, you need to get your head outta your ass and save your family otherwise your going to lose them.'

'I get that Nate I really do but i'm out of ideas of how to fix this it's like the whole situation has just got out of control and now with Brooke pregnant I don't want to give her any stress.'

'It's a bit late for that don't you think? I'm here for you bro 100% but I gotta do this for Haley who is worried sick about Brooke which in turn is worrying me.'

'I got it Nate, i'm just gonna take the kids and get out of your hair where are they?'

'They fell asleep 10 minutes ago and for Brooke's sake we should probably try and leave it that way I can help you carry them to the car if you want?'

'sure thanks Nate that would be great.'

The two say their goodbyes and Lucas heads back to the house.

When Lucas arrives he sees Brooke's car in the driveway so decides to carry the children indoors. 'Brooke?' he whispers trying not to wake the children. 'Hey, erm you can put the kids upstairs.' She's abrupt with him and he assumes its because of everything thats been going on. She heads back into the kitchen, gets a glass of water and proceeds to take two painkillers. The pain in her lower abdomen is really strong and she doesn't know how long she can ignore it for. 'Brooke are you okay?' Lucas asks as he walks into the kitchen. 'No, I'm not okay. In fact I am so far from okay, I had a little visitor at the cafe today, name of Peyton apparently you know her?'

'Brooke look whatever she said okay, you have to believe me she was a mistake.'

'Well it's interesting to see what kind of girl you would throw your life away for, she said some pretty interesting things like how you could do things with her that you couldn't do with your wife because and I quote 'she's a prude' sound familiar?'

'Brooke i'm not having this fight with you again.' Lucas turns to walk away from her but she catches up with him. 'No you are not walking away from this again! You need to face what you've done!'

'Brooke stop it you're making me mad and when you make me mad I can't control myself!'

'What are you gonna do? Hit a pregnant woman?'

'So help me god Brooke stop aggravating me!'

'C'mon tough guy tell me what a great lay she was, tell me all the little details she decided to fill me in on, was she willing and ready for you or did you have to work for your meal?'

'What do you want me to say? Fine! Peyton was a great fuck, she was ready to please me how and when I wanted and she was more willing then you!' Brooke slaps him hard against the face causing Lucas to wince. Brooke stumbles back and clutches her stomach in pain. 'Shit Lucas!'

'Brooke what's wrong? What's happening?'

'Call Haley! I'm bleeding.' Lucas looks to the ground and sees the small puddle of blood thats coming down Brooke's leg. Brooke stumbles and falls to the floor.

'Brooke!'

_Once upon a time, we burned bright_

_Now all we ever seem to do is fight_

_On and on..._

_And on and on and on..._

_Once upon a time on the same side._

_Once upon a time on the same side, in the same game_

_And why'd you have to go, have to go and throw water on my flame_

Okay people you know what to do..REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW what do you want to happen?


	6. Chapter 5 Small Bump

Chapter 5-Small Bump

_You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,  
You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,  
I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now your scan of my unmade plans,  
A small bump in four months, you're brought to life  
A small bump in four months, you'll open your eyes _

Brooke pushed open the front door of their home and made her way inside leaving Lucas to struggle with the bags. Haley and the kids were playing in the living room but Brooke doesn't even acknowledge their existence. Brooke heads straight up the stairs and slams the door to the bedroom leaving everybody in the living room silent. Haley gets up to help Lucas with the bags and closes the front door behind him. 'Thanks Hales but I got them.'

'It's okay Lucas, how is she doing?'

'Well she's not eating, not talking, not crying, not screaming, not doing anything which is scaring me I mean shouldn't she be crying or mourning?'

'I dunno Luke everybody deals with this situation differently I don't think there is a common way to mourn a loss.'

'I just don't know how this happened Haley, it's like one minute she is pregnant and then the next thing she's not. I have no idea how to deal with this.' Tears form in his eyes and Hales embraces him for a hug. 'Lucas you just have to keep an eye on her and think about how lucky you are to have the two beautiful children you already have, who by the way are scared and confused and probably need their father right about now.'

'I know Hales thank you for coming and taking care I them I know its hard you have a family of your own.'

'Hey now stop that, i'm always here for you guys we are all family and Nate has been taking good care of Jamie whilst I have been here,'

'Okay well get back to your family and I will look after mine.' They get up off the couch and head towards the front door. 'Seriously is Brooke needs me or you get worried about her then call me.'

'Thanks again Haley, send my love to the rugrat!'

'Will do see ya Lucas!' She heads out the door and Lucas shuts it behind her and makes his way to the living room. 'Hey my little monsters what are you doing?' He sits down cross-legged on the floor with them. 'We are drawing a card for momma!' Lucy squealed. 'Well that's nice of you guys! Whose that.' Lucas points to the two little stick children. 'That's us daddy me and Lucy!'

'Oh is it now well okay then whose that?' He points at the two stick adults doodled on the page. 'Well that's you and Mummy!'

'Okay well that's all of us so who is that?' He points to a little doodle of an angel floating in the sky. 'That's the baby, we think it's an angel that's why it's not with us any more, they needed more angels in the sky.' Jude says which causes more tears to form in Lucas' eyes. He had no idea that his children were so smart. 'I love you guys and your mummy is going to love this too when she's feeling better how about we watch a film and then you guys need to go to bed! So what will it be?'

'Nemo!' The two little ones scream.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

The kids had drifted to sleep in Lucas' arms within 20 minutes of the film starting so Lucas had carried them to bed and headed back downstairs. Whilst he had been doing that Brooke had made her way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Lucas only knew she had arisen when he heard the clanking of dishes coming from the kitchen. 'Brooke..you should be resting.' He said softly to her. 'Why? I'm fine it's not like I lost a baby or anything.' She says dryly. 'Hey! I lost a baby too you know!'

'Why are you even still here? The baby is gone there's nothing left for you here.'

'Don't you dare say that! I have you and I have our two children you hear me!'

'Oh really you must of really thought of us when you were screwing around, hey maybe you pulled a 'Dan Scott' and knocked up one of those who will be successful in baring your child!' She snarled throwing the dishes onto the draining board. 'Brooke stop please!' He begs. 'Why? Don't you think you deserve this?'

'Nobody deserves this no matter what mistakes they have made, I would never wish this pain on anybody.' He's crying now and doesn't know it until the tears enter his mouth as he talks. 'You know I can't help but think that if you had stayed in New York, if you hadn't of pushed me into fighting with you, the baby would still be alive.' She says and it's like she's taking a knife and cutting him with it. 'Brooke, I know okay! I know that if I didn't come back he or she would still be here, if I didn't fight with you, if I didn't screw around and ruin our marriage our baby would still be alive!'

'Well it's not going to bring it back now, is it?' She says as she storms upstairs and slams the bedroom door. Lucas crumbles to the floor and cries into his hands unbeknownst to him Brooke is in the same position upstairs.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx` xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx`

Brooke had been having the same fight with Lucas now for the past 3 days and he still had no idea how to help her. By this point she hadn't showered and barely eaten and Lucas had called his mom to have the kids because he couldn't bare them seeing their mother in this state. He knocks softly on the bedroom door and receives no answer so he proceeds into the room. 'Did I say you could come in here?'

'No you didn't but I was worried about you.'

'Well isn't that sweet.'

'I sense your sarcasm, what are you doing?' He looks at her sitting cross-legged on the bed with a box in front of her. 'Just packing away this crap seeing as though I don't need it any more.' She holds up a tiny baby grow and proceeds to pack it into the box. 'I knew it was stupid getting some stuff that early but no I had to get the cute baby grows and booties... i'm such an idiot.'

'Hey you are not an idiot okay, you couldn't predict that this was going to happen.'

'You heard the doctor, if I had eaten right and looked after myself better we may have been welcoming a baby in a few months time.'

'You need to stop blaming yourself okay it's killing me.' Lucas sits next to her on the bed and takes hold of her hand. 'Stop it Lucas.' She snatches her hand away and gets up off the bed putting the box underneath it. 'You know I don't really blame myself any more and I don't blame you i'm just sad and I feel so guilty I haven't once thought about how lucky I am to have the twins, how are they doing?'

'Don't worry about them my mom has been taking great care of them, they are having fun with their grandma.' Lucas chuckles.

'Will I ever laugh again?' she asks. 'You will, in time.'

'When?'

'When some thing's really funny.' Brooke gasps and puts her hand on her stomach. 'Brooke! Are you okay?'

'Yeh I think I just pulled a couple of my stitches.' Tears start to roll down her cheeks. 'Lucas.. I want you to take me away.'

'Take you away? Take you where?'

'Just take me away from it all, I don't want to cry any more or be angry I just want to forget even if it's for an hour I just need to be loved.' Lucas swiftly gets up off the bed and picks her up in his arms. He carries her to the bathroom, locks the door, and whilst she's standing there he lights some candles and fills the bathtub. 'Bubbles?' He asks. She nods to him and he adds the bubble bath under the hot water. The warm vanilla and cinnamon scent fills her nostrils and warms her heart. Once the bath has run he shuts the taps off and turns to Brooke. He begins to take off her clothes, starting with undoing her shirt buttons and sliding it off her shoulders. He then unbuttons her jeans and slides them down her legs. He begins to kiss her thighs and moves his hands up to her vest. Lifting it over her head he stares at the scar on her bikini line. It doesn't look as bad as it did and to be honest he was surprised she was letting him see it. He runs his fingers over the scar and then kisses it, hearing a soft moan escape her lips. 'Does it hurt?' he asks. 'Only in my heart.' He pulls her panties down and she slips out of them and then proceeds to undress him. 'Brooke? What are you doing?'

'I want you to join me please.' She looks at him, eyes baring into his soul. Her hands are shaking as she starts unbuckling his belt to his jeans. Once he's naked his picks her up in his strong muscular arms and places her into the water. The bubbles melt her skin as he gets in behind her and begins to sponge her back. 'When was the last time we did this?'

'I don't know back when I was pregnant with the twins probably, only because I was so fat!'

'You weren't fat! You were carrying the most precious things in the world!'

'Lucas, losing the baby has made me realise how lucky I am to have them does that make me a bad mother?'

'Of course it doesn't it always takes a bad situation to make you really appreciate how lucky you are, when Keith died I realised eventually how lucky I was to get the time I did get with him as he made me who I am today and although you don't realise it now that baby was the best thing to ever happen to us because although i'm heartbroken it's not here and i'm not going to see him or her grow into a beautiful human being, I feel so much closer to you, closer then I have felt in years.'

'When did you become so wise?'

'Well I think it had something to do with a little lady named Brooke Davis, the most amazing woman I have ever met, maybe you've heard of her?'

'Well I think she got a little lost but i'm sure she will find her way back to you eventually.' she giggles. The candles light her face perfectly showing off her perfect dimples as she smirks. He leans towards her and kisses her gently on the mouth. 'Lucas I think its too soon to do what your making me want to do but I just want you to know that although I haven't completely forgotten what you have done, I want to move forward and I want you to help me.'

'I love you more then you will ever know Mrs Davis-Scott.'

_'Cause you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright._

You were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life.  
Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why.


	7. Chapter 6 Wide Awake

Chapter 6- Wide Awake

_I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete_

A week had passed since their healing bath together and Brooke was slowly adjusting to life after suffering the miscarriage. The kids were now safely back at home and Lucas remained off work to look after them all. 'So my little monsters what do you wanna do today?' Lucas asks his two children as they are all sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. 'I think we should have a party daddy! Outside with swimming and food and cake!' Lucy shouts excitedly. 'Woah crazy girl, inside voice mummy is still sleeping.'

'Nope she's here, good morning babies, how are we all doing this morning?' Brooke murmurs as she strokes Jude's hair and kisses him on the forehead. 'Momma! We're going to have a garden party today!'

'Oh really baby girl and what did your dad say about that?' Brooke smirks. 'Well dad said it was up to his beautiful wife.' Lucas wraps his arms around her waist. 'Oh well in that case, why not! Let's invite the naley clan too!'

'Brooke, are you sure your up for this?' Lucas whispers in her ear. 'Luke i'm okay I promise the sooner we move forward the better.'

'Okay if you are 100% sure, why don't I head to the store whilst you and the kids set up the garden?'

'Sounds like a plan husband.' She kisses him on the cheek. 'Right Jude, Lucy, you guys must help your mother while I run to the store okay!'

'Okay daddy, we love you!' The kids scamper off into the back garden leaving Lucas to head off to get some food from the store.

Brooke grabs the phone of the counter and dials the first number on speed dial. 'Hey Hales it's Brooke.'

'Hey Brooke are you okay? What's going on?'

'Well the kids decided they wanted to throw a garden party today so I was wondering if you all wanted to come over?'

'Oh god Brooke you had me worried for a second, of course that sounds really lovely actually we will be over in a bit. Would you like me to bring anything?'

'Well you know I can't get enough of the famous 'Haley James mac n' cheese' and feel free to bring anything you want!'

'Okay Brooke sounds good we will be over soon.'

'Hales...I just wanted to say that I love you and just that i'm really grateful to have you guys here for us when we needed you.'

'Hey now it's not a problem you're family and I love you too.'

'See you soon.' And with that Brooke hung up the phone and joined her kids outside.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

The party is in full swing, Nathan and Lucas in the pool with the kids throwing them in the air and being splashed whilst Haley and Brooke are in the kitchen preparing the food and talking.

'So how are you coping Brooke?'

'I don't really know Hales one minute i'm absolutely heartbroken and the next i'm happy and then I realise i'm happy and feel guilty about it.'

'Brooke, I know this is horrible timing but I don't know what to do and i'm a little scared and..'

'Haley you're rambling, what's going on?'

'I think i'm pregnant.' Brooke glares at Haley and tears form in her eyes. 'Brooke..i'm so sorry, we didn't plan on this happening and I don't know how to tell Nathan.'

'Come here Hales, these are tears of joy, i'm excited for you guys! Have you told Nathan yet?'

'No..I don't know how I mean he's on leave from the squad and I know he's suffering more then he's letting on, timing just isn't right.'

'Timing is never right Haley, that's what I have learnt. You know this maybe is what god had planned for you guys and even though I lost my baby what's meant to be will be and Nathan is going to be beyond happy.' Haley hugs Brooke and wipes the tears from her eyes. 'Come on Hales let's go dish out this food, i'm dying to get my hands on the mac n cheese!' Brooke giggles as she follows Haley out onto the patio. 'Lucas what's that over there?' Brooke points out into the distance causing Lucas to turn his back to Brooke, giving her plenty of time to push him into the pool. 'HEY! That's not fair I wasn't even prepared!'

'Well it wouldn't of been a surprise if you knew it was going to happen dummy!' Brooke sticks her tongue out at Lucas who does the same in return. 'Okay children and supposed grown ups lunch is served!' Haley chimes in. After the adults have plated up food for their children and eaten themselves the games continue in the pool. Brooke has striped into her bikini showing her clearly viewable scar. 'God Brookie your showing all your battle wounds!' Nathan laughed as Lucas and Haley grew incredibly quiet. 'Ermm I just remembered there's something I have forgotten inside, excuse me.' Brooke whispered sadly as she ran back into the house and into the bedroom. Lucas smacks Nathan upside the head. 'Ouch..what was that for?'

'What do you mean what was that for? You my brother are a special kind of stupid you know that.'

'Oh right the miscarriage damn it, i'm sorry Luke I didn't mean harm by it I wasn't thinking.' Nathan looks down sadly. 'I know dude it's okay it just has been the first time she wasn't insecure of it is all, look after the kids i'm going to go and check on her.' Lucas swims to the ladder of the pool and climbs out, running after Brooke. 'Nathaniel Scott you really need to think before you speak you know that.' Hales says as Lucy sits in between her legs. 'Aunty Haley, can you please do my hair?'

'Of course sweetie I will do it really pretty.'

'You know Hales we really should have a little girl, she would be just like you.' Haley smiles inside as she knows the news she has to share with her husband when the time is right.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-x

Lucas taps on the door to the bedroom but doesn't hear a response so he continues into the room. The sight that meets his eyes crushes his heart and he stares at the broken girl in front of him. 'Lucas i'm sorry I thought I was strong enough but this miscarriage is going to haunt me forever.'

'Hey pretty girl its okay! Nobody is expecting you to ever get over something like that okay, you know what Nate is like, his mouth isn't connected to his brain.'

'I know it just brought everything back and I tried to forget it. You want to know the worst part?'

'Go on..' Lucas urges her. 'Haley told me that she may be pregnant, I tried to pretend I was happy for her but inside it was killing me.' Tears pour out of her eyes. 'God Brooke I wish I could take this all away from you.'

'I know Lucas, I guess it's just going to take time.' He embraces her and they cry together on the floor of their bedroom.

_Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9 _

**Okay loyal readers, really sorry I haven't updated in a little while but i'm kind of needing some more inspiration with this story. If anybody has some ideas or wants to collaborate with me as my beta please get in touch and as always REVIEW **


End file.
